Conventionally, cooling fans are used to cool computing components within a server. For example, a plurality of cooling fans can be housed within a server chassis and arranged to push or pull air through the chassis to cool the computing components within. However, due to the high frequency rotation of the blades of the cooling fans, the cooling fans typically produce a large amount vibration. The vibration can interfere with the operation of various computing components, such as hard disk drives, and can reduce the operational availability and service life of the components.